xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo Madness
Tokyo Madness is the fifth episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It premiered on September 21, 2013. __TOC__ Overview Kimiko must save the day by going inside Digital Tokyo, a virtual world built by her father to battle a giant cyber worm. Plot The episode begins with Dojo flying through the mountain, with Master Fung's face on it, with Master Fung sitting on him as well, but this turns out to be Dojo just dreaming. Kimiko jumps in the air, lands on the ground and uses her medusa comb on herself, creating one new hairstyle after another. Clay comes in about to say something out loud but Raimundo pulls him behind the tree with him, Omi, and Ping Pong. Raimundo points to Kimiko who is unaware and claims herself to be xiaolin stylin. Omi and Ping Pong are enjoying the moment but Omi covers Ping Pong's eyes because he believed it was not suitable for his age. Her next hairdo, she freaks out and claims she looks like Omi and Ping Pong with a ponytail before fixing it. Ping Pong feels bad that they can't use the Shen Gong Wu like Kimiko. After posing for a while Kimiko spots Raimundo staring at her from behind the tree, and uses her medusa combs to grab and spin him. After realizing what she has done, she rushes over to the fall Raimundo to wake him up, and Dojo falls from the tree where he was sleeping on top of Raimundo's face. Kimiko calls out to the others thinking she wasted Raimundo and Raimundo wakes up the moment Dojo starts to kiss him repeated in his sleep. Raimundo jumps up freaking out before collapsing into the other guys arms. Clay laughs stating that one kiss from Dojo is powerful enough to wake the dead before they drag Raimundo off. After Kimiko is satisfied with Raimundo's punishment, she receives a newsflash from her PDA, stating about the earth tremors from her hometown, which she begins to worry since her father, Toshiro, lives there. She tries calling but couldn't get through, then a bug appears on her phone that she could've sworn that she had gotten rid of before. However, she decides to ignore it before sitting on the rock to worry about her father. Dojo states how much a person can miss someone until they are gone, which causes Kimiko to cry. Dojo hands her the tissue he just used saying that he didn't know she missed Master Fung as well, but Kimiko states that she left home without saying goodbye to her dad. She drops the tissue in disgust before standing up and telling Dojo that she and her dad had an arguement before she took off. Dojo freaks asking if she did not say I love you my big woobie boobie, and Kimiko states that they don't use "woobie boobie." However she admits that she did not say i love you, i miss you, but instead he had no idea what he was doing. She mentions that he never paid attention to her when she was growing up, since he was always talking about his big project. Dojo wakes up from the short nap, but Kimiko states that it was top secret and if he knew she would have to smother him, but Dojo did not need to know since his ears were filled with wax. He pulls out a wax candle from his ear and blows a bit of fire on it, before thinking to himself that no one cleans ears like Master Fung and falls back asleep. Omi and Ping Pong are sumo wrestling together while Clay and Raimundo are step fighting as Kimiko stares at her phone. She leaves a text for Dojo that she will be visiting her dad and will be right back, before pulling out the Manta Ray from Dojo's ear and using it to fly off past the other guys who finally noticed. Jack is working on the computer and a virus on his computer will help him control the digital domain, and steal him 10 million friends while he is at it. Wuya states on how technology is simply marvelous and add it to the high techy Shen Gong Wu, complementing on who knows what worm boy can do with his fingers before flying off and not seeing Jack pick his nose while still working on the computer. Kimiko's dad is staring at a picture of little Kimiko and lowers the picture when he hears his own daughter come in. She runs to him and they both embrace each other with a hug, and she claims that she is glad that he is ok. Kimiko's dad says that he is so happy she is here and Kimiko looks up to see the picture of her he was looking at. He adds that she is in time for a tour of his big project and Kimiko becomes disappointed, stating of course you big project. He says yes the one he had been working on since she was a little girl and pulls out moshi, Kimiko's favorite bear that he gave to her on her birthday. He reminds her it was at the age of five when she was a beta tester and asks if she remembers what they used to call her. She look at the poster of her with a digital party hat, stating the bug catcher. Kimiko's dad wants to show her the project and hands her a electronic vambrace which they both activate and stand on a green electronic pad. Kimiko's dad tells her to push enter on the vambrace when she is ready and states he will see her inside digital Tokyo. He disappears in pixels and reappears on the floating screen behind her. Surprised but happily joins him, and finds herself flying through a large and long digital tube. She lands next to her dad and is amazed to see a digital replica of Tokyo itself, and even spots Moshi Bear, her virtual pet. After noticing a lot of places that were her favorite, Kimiko's dad adds that soon people will be able to live in the virtual world, since the reality and the virtuality are starting to blur together as technology advances. She noticed that her time slot is depleting and he adds that visitors have a time per visit. The ground starts to rumble and Kimiko ask what is happening, and Kimiko's dad just replies that they are amping up the security on the firewall. Kimiko is not sure about merging two different worlds, mainly because despite that he can, it doesn't mean he should do it. Kimiko's dad says that he has everything under control and that it is almost finished, before he notices that his time is depleting as well. After he leaves, another rumble appears along with the voice of Jack Spicer. He shows a countdown of two minutes while riding a digital virus snake, while laughing. Clay, Raimundo, and Omi fly with a crying Dojo. Apparently Dojo crying over Master Fung effects his flying since he kept turning from large to small an back to large again before the xiaolin warriors could completely fall. Omi then reminds Dojo of a time when Dojo and Master Fung where playing golf, and Raimundo compliments Omi for getting Dojo to focus on flying. They were in a hurry to catch a Wu as Ping Pong opens the scroll to reveal the Honey Badger, which Dojo states that it has the ability to turn real into unreal and vice versa. Clay asks what that means but Dojo isn't sure, stating that the mystical world has been getting high-tech lately. Omi spots Jack and his robots inside a temple walls and jumps down to face them. Omi challenges Jack to beat him blindfolded and Raimundo jumps down saying that is a good idea and that they should make it fair for Jack by tying themselves together. Jack adds when in Rome, before spinning into a ninja costume, do what the Spartans do and sends his robots to attack. Tubbimura appears from behind the temple and crushes Clay, Raimundo, and Ping Pong with his butt, but not Omi since he saw it coming. Jack laughs before rushing inside and leaving his robots to fight. Omi begins fighting as Tubbimura still sits on his friends. Jack knows the floor is a trap and uses his ice skates to elegantly make his way across, but not before pulling a ghost Wuya into a short dance, and grabs the Wu soon enough. Right after Omi finishes the robot, he is kicked by a skating Jack, which Tubbimura decides to get up and leave when Jack had escaped. Omi rushes towards his sick looking friends stating Jack has stolen the Wu and they can underestimate the under-cat, but Raimundo corrects Omi's slang. Dojo has a weird feeling that this Wu will be related to Kimiko before barfing. Clay agrees and they agree to look for Kimiko. Kimiko tries to convince her dad that someone has hacked in, that the virtual world is too dangerous, and that he should shut it down. However this upset her dad, stating that it is his baby and life's work, and that shutting it down is not an option. Jack appears to mock Kimiko's dad about taking control of his system and mentions he is going to turn reality into virtual reality. Kimiko asks if that is possible as Jack signs off and he states that it should be impossible unless he uses magic. Jack signs in again to mock some more, and showing them the Shen Gong Wu as his magic. Kimiko's dad rushes to use the kill command but Jack says that it is no use, before signing off. Kimiko says that she know her dad well enough for him to build emergency features and he mentions a control panel in the virtual world, and plans on going in. Kimiko jumps in saying that is her job and he tells her to be careful while giving her a device for them to communicate by. He mentions the password but she disappears right when also her friends come in. Kimiko's dad assume they are Kimiko's friends and Raimundo agrees while asking where she is. He tells them she is in the virtual world and Ping Pong states how that is not good because of the Honey Badger Wu. Kimiko's dad asks what that was and Ping Pong tries to explain but only for Clay to simplify it. Jack appears and uses the wu on a virtual building which also makes the real building disappear. They spot Kimiko riding a motorcycle and chasing Jack with his giant snake virus. They cheer her on, and Dojo freaks out of how advanced they are when he can barely use his beeper. Kimiko uses her bike to knocked Jack off the snake virus, and is angry that Jack tried to get away with ruining her dad's project. Jack adds that she has no idea how good it feels to destroy her dad's life long dream and thanks for the 411 by the way. Kimiko says this was for hacking into her phone, and was about to use the medusa comb before the snake virus coils itself around her completely. Jack dances but Kimiko kicks her way out landing right on Jack, but in doing so falls and breaks the communication device. Raimundo decides they should go in and Kimiko's dad gives them the energy booster pack for more time. They disappear into the virtual world and Kimiko tries to communicate with her dad, asking where the box is, but losses connection. The father worries that if she can not find the box before time runs out they will be trapped. Clay states how big the cyber space is, almost as Texas. They notice another building disappear, and spot Jack using the Wu. Kimiko chases up to Jack in her motorcycle and jumps with it on the snake's body to drive on. She tries to jump on him, but Jack dodges and she lands safely on the motorcycle. She speeds up but pulls to a stop in front of a dead end. Jack states it is time to say your pretty virtual girl butt goodbye, and Kimiko states she was going to say the same thing to him. Omi's voice appears telling Jack to surrender or suffer a humiliating defeat, and Jack wonders why that voice is so annoyingly familiar. They other Xiaolin warriors appear from above and attack. Omi is pumping the snake's face in a circle, and knocks Jack off the snake virus. Kimiko hears the countdown of five minutes left, reminding her that she needs to find the black box. She flips and cartwheel her way onto the motorcycle and drives off as the others are busy with the snake. Kimiko stops at one of the buildings where they sell her favorite types of bear and runs in to spot the box under her favorite moshi bear. The moment she grabs the box the snake virus appears looking through the window before making its way inside. Kimiko runs out while the others attack the snake virus again to distract it. Kimiko tries to figure out the password looking back on her favorite toy and remembering the day he gave it to her. The password he places was 'moshibear5' to get in but has to choose between two buttons; one is a kill command, but the other is a reboot. Right when the monster decides to attack her, she uses the reboot and the monster disappear, dropping a Ping Pong who was inside a moment before into Kimiko's arms. The building in both world appear and the rest of the guys complimented her. Jack tries to use the Wu again but Kimiko used her Medusa comb to spin him and change his hair girly. She laughs and after Jack asks what she pulls out a mirror to show him to where he starts to cry. He tries to run but she uses the comb again to give him a similar hairstyle of Omi and Ping Pong with a ponytail. Raimundo and the others scoot in close enough and tell him that will teach him not to mess with Kimiko. Jack cries and Dojo notices the watches. Kimiko states they have 30 seconds to leave. They get on the bike and Kimiko speeds through the street and off a bridge to jump out of the virtual world in time. Kimiko's dad hugs her, thankful that she is safe and Kimiko states happily that his virtual world is safe. Kimiko's dad smiles and thinks before going back to the control panel and killing the command, therefore destroying the digital Tokyo world, which shocks Kimiko. Dad quotes to what Kimiko said before and Kimiko is sorry, but her dad apologizes instead. She tells her dad she loves him and he tells her that he loves her as well, before giving each other a hug. He gives her a gift which is the igneous rock that he found in an ancient volcano. Ping Pong looks closer at it, saying that the rock of fire is supposed to be a talisman with mystical powers, before asking to hold it. Kimiko hands it to him and thanks her dad for her 101 rock and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Dojo then states if they forgot something or is it just him, not realizing that Jack was being chase by Kimiko's pet and turned into pixels. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Honey Badger could turn something unreal into real and vise versa. Also whatever it did in the unreal world, the alternate counterpart of the real world would be affected with the same way. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Xiaolin Monks #Shroud of Monster Camo #Fist of the Iron Bear #Medusa Comb #Orb of Torpedo #Hanabi Star #Sword of Lucida #Xeno Fly #Monkey Spear #Blue Ray Manta Ray Jack Spicer #Ring of Catsumi #Honey Badger Chase Young #Bubble Brains #Morphing Chopsticks #Wuzzy Bunny #Dodgeball Bat #Banyan Twister References Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes